Too Much for Me
by mj0621
Summary: This is just too much for me... SMacked angst hints of MacPeyton, MacClaire, HawkesStella. Spoilers Raising Shane...[Hiatus]
1. Mac

Too Much for Me

By: mj0621

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. believe me, you'll know if I did but I don't so...

Rating: T

Spoiler: Raising Shane (311)

Author's Notes: I was working on ARM and then I watched this eppy. First I was kinda 'uh okay, new eppy' then when I saw what happened between Stella/Peyton (morgue), Stella/Peyton/Mac (hallway) and Peyton/Mac (outside the building) I was like TPTB are listening!!! LOL but when I saw the ending... it all went away... (Sorry, I just don't see SH/SB... no offense) So meaning, I had to pour what my shippy heart was feeling. In short, this is me over reacting in the eppy. Bare with me :D All mistakes are mine and again, I am not good with guys' POVs.

Mac's POV:

_After the ending scene:_

Happy that we proved Sheldon's innocence, I decided to pick him up in the precinct to give him a little warm welcome back drink (I need one too). As I was about to cross the street, I saw him and Stella exit the building... too close together than usual. My heart skipped a beat. Stella never mentioned to me... us that she's picking Sheldon up... she never told me that she and him... none of my business...

I stood in the dark as I watch them together... then Stella told him something and returned to the building. I took this chance to walk up to him and talk.

"Sheldon."

He looked at me in surprise.

"Mac. What are you doing here?"

I gave him a shrug "I thought I'd invite you for some drinks but it looks like you already have something planned."

He offers "You could join us, we were planning the same thing..."

I shook my head. "Nah. It's okay..."

"Uh.. Mac, look... thanks for helping me clear my name..."

I pat him on the shoulder "We uncovered the truth and the right suspect is in custody. Nothing to thank me for."

He sighs "Still... thanks..."

We stood there in silence until I heard Stella's footsteps coming towards us.

"Sheldon... don't tell her I was here..."

He gives me a questioning look "Uh but..."

I never heard what he said... I just started walking away...

This day has been terribly personal to me...

Sheldon...

Peyton...

Claire...

Stella...

I don't know what to feel...

I don't know how to act...

I don't know what to say...

I don't know how to speak...

I'm confused...

I just don't know what to do...

This is just too much...

Too much for me...

TBC...

----------------------------------------------------

/sigh/ okay, some feelings are released... lol I just need one more.../grin/

mj(wgf)


	2. Stella

Too Much for Me

By: mj0621

Disclaimer and stuff in the first chappy...

Stella's POV:

_The Next Day:_

My smile isn't oblivious to anyone. I am happy and I'm not afraid to show it.

Surprisingly, my mood changed when I saw Peyton walking with a bag in hand. My smile suddenly faded. I stopped walking and greeted her

"Morning Peyton."

She follows suit

"Morning Stella."

I feel the tension between us... What did I miss? I look at her bag and how she clutches it so tight...

"Your day off?"

She shook her head with a small smile

"No. I'm transferring."

She's what?!

"I'm sorry... transferring?"

"Yes."

Was it my fault? Does it have something to do with what happened yesterday?

"Uh... look, about yesterday in the morgue... I completely understand what you mean-"

She cuts in my sentence

"No. It's not about that... It's... something else..."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence between us until she spoke again

"Stella, can I ask you a favor?"

That definitely wasn't what I expected...

"If it's anything I can do... sure."

She looks down and then at me... oh my God... She's crying!?

"Can you take care of Mac? I know... you already do being friends and all... I just mean... you know... he needs someone... he needs you..."

I swear my heart jumped. I wasn't able to form anything to say to her... What is she trying to say?

"Please?"

"Of course..." I choked out...

Then she just started walking away...

"Wait... what do you mean?"

She never turned back...

Thoughts are running wild in my brain as I try to process what just happened. Was she trying to say...? Does that mean she and Mac...? Were they..? Does he..? Wait... What about Sheldon..?

Darn it...

This certainly ruined my mood...

I'm disturbed...

Very disturbed...

What did just happened?

What does it mean?

What am I suppose to do now?

This is too much to handle...

Too much for me...

----------------------------------------------------

Frankly I know it's not that good... and I have no idea if I'm gonna continue it...

It would help if you guys tell me what you think... seriously...

mj(wgf)


End file.
